


Busted Stitches

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angsty?, Halloween, Haunted Septiween, I also like it the way it is, M/M, Mad Scientist, Maybe I'll continue and give it a cute ending later, i guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 4: Mad scientist“Could you ever love something you created?” “I don’t know.”





	

He was beautiful in his own way.  Jack’s beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous, _alive_ monster. 

He just… didn’t fit well with every day society.   They would know, they would hate him, they would try to rip him away from Jack, and that’s why he kept Mark at home.  It was why they never went on dates unless it was Halloween, why he never got to show him off.  

Jack knew it hurt him, he did.  It hurt them both. 

They call him a mad scientist for all of his crazy experiments.  They call him a sinner and a saint, an angel and a demon, they call him so many names, but no matter what they call him, he was just a man.  

He craved the same things that every other human being did, that’s why he had created Mark. 

He had a face Jack had only dreamed of and a smile that lit the world on fire, and he could not have him.

He could think for himself, had his own interests and hobbies, had his own set of morals.  But he could do little more than obey Jack’s every whim even at the best of times. 

It broke Jack’s heart. Did Mark really feel?  Did he not crave freedom?  Did he not want to fight back?  Did he really have emotions or did he just accept everything Jack had taught him? 

Jack didn’t know if Mark was trying to show him how much he loved him, or if he didn’t actually have the free will to oppose anything that Jack said, and he couldn’t love something that had no sense of freedom.  If he could only prove to himself, or if Mark could prove to him, that it was his choice to love Jack, then he would let himself fall for the only thing he could ever truly and wholly love. 

It had happened one cool October afternoon as they were drinking coffee and watching movies.  Out of absolutely nowhere, Mark set his cup down, paused the movie, and turned to look at Jack.  That caught his attention and he bent to put his cup down and turn to face Mark as well. 

Mark leaned forward until he could press his cheek to Jack’s shoulder and still look into his blue eyes. 

Jack got a full view of his beautiful face.  His eyes were mismatched, one the color of sun kissed whiskey and the other smooth and dark like the finest chocolate.  The stitches at the corners of his eyes did not bother him in the least, but only made him more adorable and endearing in his opinion.

He could feel Mark’s breath against his lips as he asked him, “Could you ever love something that you created?” 

Jack’s immediate reaction was to nod, but he held himself still.  He knew what Mark was asking him. 

Mark had always known that Jack loved him as someone would always love their creation, but he wanted more. He wanted Jack to love him as a spouse, as a man would love another, but could he? 

Jack knew every nook and cranny of Mark, inside and out.  Knew his thoughts, his reactions, his everything.  How could Jack not be sure of how he loved him? 

“I don’t know.”  He said at last and watched as what little hope glittered in Mark’s eyes faded away to be replaced by pain and sadness. 

The stitches around Mark’s mouth pulled until they nearly snapped as he frowned.  He sighed, tired and weary, before looking back up at Jack and smiling, but the emotion never touched his eyes. 

A piece of Jack’s heart broke off. 

“I understand,” Mark’s deep voice came out unsteady, as if he were afraid of what he was about to say, “I really do.  I’m a monster.” 

Mark took another deep breath before getting out of his seat and heading to his bedroom.  

Jack’s heart followed him out.  


End file.
